Jeretička priča
Književne novine 22. 8. 1950. (Književne novine, Beograd, III 1950. br. 34) Oveća vila, sa svih strana ograđena zidom i otvorena samo prema moru, pribila se uz raspucao strm kamenjar. Jedva je vidim od borova i čempresa. Građena je za vrijeme stare, trule, nenarodne... itd. Jugoslavije. Ispred vile je mala terasa natkrivena sjenicom od bršljana i oivičena mesinganom ogradom. Ispod nje, desetak stepenica niže, minijaturna plaža, bazen i plitka baza za čamce. Udesno od vile, na nekih stotinak metara, počinje luk velike pješčane plaže. Tamo iza nje, kroz bujno zelenilo, proviruju krovovi i blistaju zidovi brojnih odmarališta. Na hladovitoj terasi vile ćuti i dosađuje se omanje društvo: ministar Štef Jovanović, njegova svastika, pomoćnik ministra sa ženom, general Stevo Navala, neka krupna zvjerka iz krupne ustanove, još jedna neodređena zvjerka za koju niko posigurno ne zna čime se bavi (a koja samo mudro i važno ćuti), nekoliko baba i staraca i, najzad, jedan načelnik personalnog odjeljenja, koji strogo i sumnjičavo posmatra čemprese, more, čamce i oblačak što se nadvija nad vazdušni prostor vile. Ministrova svastika (studentkinja koja na fakultet odlazi automobilom) i pomoćnikova žena upravo su se vratile iz grada. Dostojanstveno su prošetale ukazujući počast starom gradu i suncu nad njim i, vijoreći kosom, doprašile natrag autom natjerajući u bijeg tamo neke koji su gmizali pješke (nosići su im, naravno, bili kako treba uzdignutd). Sad obje sjede u ćošku, nedaleko od ministra, i pretresaju svoje jutrošnje doživljaje. — A koji ti bješe ono, onaj poružni debeljko, koji te je pozdravio kod česme? — interesuje se svastika, inače stari kandidat za udaju. — Kakav debeljko? — nadiže obrve pomoćnikovica. — Ta ono je pukovnik taj i taj; još je momak. — Aa, fin drug, simpatičan - razvlači usta svastika i pita dalje: — A onaj mladić, ljepotan? Sjećaš li se, mahao ti je s bedema? — Taj? — kiselo mrmlja pomoćnikova žena. — Neki student, drug mog brata. — Pih, baš je neki bezobraznik — mršti se svastika. — Tako drsko gleda i tako se... Baš ima neučtiviih ljudi. Mnogo ti slobode oni sebi daju. — Mnogo, mnogo — slaže se pomoćnikovica. Nedaleko buči, pljeska i vrišti velika plaža. General Navala ćutke silazi niz stepenice, tobož nemarno pliva iza zida, a onda baca oprezan pogled na vilu i pljuskajući vodom bježi prema velikoj plaži. Tamo ga prepoznavaju još prije nego je izišao i obasipaju razdraganim uzvicima: — Aa, evo ga, evo ga! — Gdje si ti, bre? Ovamo! Već poslije jednu minutu ovaj važni i mrzovoljni general s terase pretvara se u vedrog i razgovornog momka. Smije se od srca, žmirka na suncu i pita jednog crnpurastog dječaka, svog bivšeg kurira: — Čuješ, Milojica, bi l' se kod vas u odmaralištu našlo jedno mjesto? Ne sjedi mi se tamo prijeko. — Bogami, biće. Sjutra odlaze neki iz našeg preduzeća. Na terasi je i dalje tišina. Svaki razgovor brzo zamre i opet zavlada veličanistvena dosada. — Jeste li svraćali do velike kavane? — pita pomoćntik ženu. — A, vraga. Natrpalo se tamo neke svjetine, mjesta ne možeš dobiti. — Eh, a tamo je divna terasa, izgled na more — uzdiše svastika. — Tamo bi trebalo dozvoliti ulaz samo sa specijalnim propusnicaima, kao u onom našem, sjećaš li se? Onda bi bar bilo mjesta, ne bi svak dolazio. — Šta da mu radiš! — sliježe pomoćnik ramenima. Drug miinistar zamišljeno ćuti. S jedne strane, srce ga vuče tamo, na veliku plažu, među narod, a s druge strane, sve mu se čini da će nešto izgubiti od vlastite veličine ako se umiješa među svjetinu. Ovako izdvojen od mase izgleda sam sebi mnogo važniii, vredniji i mudrijli, izabran čovjek, ali mu je u duši ipak nešto prazno, kao da ne sjedi na svom pravom mjestu. Okretno i lagano, malo se ljuljajući u kukovima, prilazi ministru direktor jednog velikog hotela. On je od neki dan tu u vili, pola kao gost, pola kao glavni snabdjevač i savjetnik. Poznaje skoro sve ministre, generale i druge "glavne ljude", kako sam kaže. — Druže ministre, u jednom odmaralištu ima krasan bilijar, a vi, koliko znam, volite... — počinje on tihim i diskretnim šapatom. — Valjda vole i oni drugovi iz toga odmarališta — nehotice se otme ministru i, kao da rasterećuje rođenu savjest, odlučno kaže: — Ne, ne treba. — Ne treba! — kao odjek, povlađujući, ponavlja direktor, pa pipkajući čime bi odobrovoljio ministra, opet mu se prigne uvu i medi mu: - Ali što vi plivate — cmok! — i tu direktor poljubi vrhove svoja tri sastavljena prsta. — Aha, jesi li vidio, — sav bljesnu i oživlje ministar — a nema ni nedjelju dana kako sam naučio. — Vi ste prilično i omršaviili, skoro i nemate stomaka — nastavi direktor. Jovanović neuvjerljivo mjeri svoju pokrupnu figuru, a kad mu direktor još jednom potvrdi to isto, njemu se i samom čini da više nema stomaka. — Pa, mršavi se, mršavi. Direktor, veoma zadovoljan, plovi natrag u pravcu kuhinje, dok se miinistar samodopadljivo ogleda i smješka. Raspričana svastika za trenutak zaustavlja jezik, isteže dug vrat i, kao da se iznenada probudila, vrti tamo-amo malom vjeveričjom glavom. — A gdje je general, gdje su? — Valjda su tamo prijeko — krivi usne debeljušna pomoćnikovica i palcem, preko ramena, pokazuje gdje je, po prilici, to "prijeko" koje odvlača, "guta" i nepopravljivo kvari do juče fine ljude. — E, jesu našli društvo! Pazi, čak se i rzanje otud čuje! — Vrlo važno — žučljivo uspija djevojka i mrmlja ironično, više za sebe: — Možda je na ljetovanju moderno udvarati se udarnicima. — Pa vjerovatno. A glumice i balerine ostavljene su za zimsku sezonu — zlobno dodaje pomoćnikovica, ciljajući bogzna na koga iz njinovog društva. Ispod male plaže čuje se pljuskanje vode i nečije snažno varvarsko frktanje. Jedna mokra njuška svijetlih i drskiih očiju, doperjala sigurno s velilko plaže, radoznalo izviruje na osamljeno društvo, penje se na terasu i, pljeskajući se po jevtanim gaćicama, isteže šiju put malog bifea pod ballkonom. Društvo nelagodno ćuti i pravi se kao da ne vidi uljeza. Najzad ustaje načelnik i prilazi nepoznatom. — Šta vi, druže, tražite. — Imaš ii ti ovdje nešto 'ladno za popit? — dobrodušno pita pridošlica i zvecka sitnišom po promočenom džepu misleći od načelnika da je to gostoljubivi domaćin kuće. — Ovdje je zabranjeno... — uozbiljeno počinje načelnik, ali snalažjjiva njuška, i ne čujući ga, već šljapa prema bifeu i veselo dovikuje kelneru: — Deder, za burazera jedan špricer, onako pojači. Ministru odjednom nešto bljesne u sjećanju, i on brzo izviri na nepoznatog postjetioca, koji se već vraća neljubazno uslužen kod bifea. — Jest, ovo je. Prepoznao je čuvenog udarnika i novatora kome je on proljetos lično predao nagradu i orden, pa kao da je zatečen u rđavom društvu, pocrvenje i sagnu glavu da ga udarnik ne bi prepoznao. — Do đavola, šta li će samo čovjek reći ako li je i mene vidio?! Njegova svastika dotle, u samrtnoj dosadi, okreće glavu na stolici za ljuljanje i pita: — Zašto ne premjestite kod nas onu muziku iz velitoog hotela u gradu? Meni se ponekad uveče tako igra. Ministra obuzima ljutnja: — Ali, molim te, pa tamo svake večeri dolaze stotine ljudi. Kako ćeš im oteti muziku i zatvoriti je ovdje u ovu... ovu?... Svastika začuđeno nadiže obrve: — Bože moj, pa ovdje su odgovorni drugovi. — Odgovorni drugovi. Pa šta onda? — jedi se Štef Jovanović, ali se ni svastika ne da, već mu upada u riječ: — Jest, baš ste mi osigurali odmor. Svak ti može upasti ovdje kad god mu se prohtije. A sjećaš li se, kad smo prvi put ovdje bili? — Pa jest, sjećam se... Bilo je to prije dvije godine, za vrijeme baćuškina kursa. Svastika se ujede za jezik i zlovoljno se okreće svojoj prijateljici, koja joj šapatom povlađuje: — Baš nije sve zlo ni u toj baćuškinoj liniji. Valjda mi je bolje ovo: danas te na konferenciji svaka baba može izribati zbog ministarskog magacina. — Pa da, socijalistička demokratija — ironično zvoca studentkinja. — Dođeš u autu na fakultet, i već svi pucaju od zavisti: najbolje je, veli, danas biti ministrova svastika. — Eto ti, vidiš. Iznad betonske ivice plaže pomalja se iz vode nečije podrugljivo šeretsko lice. Pridošlica viče za jednu nijansu isuviiše glasno, iznad uobičajenog pristojnog tona ove terase: — Ehej, ovamo — de, ministre, da te brat vidi kako plivaš. Ministar skače na noge, obradovan što će pred nekim imati prilike da pokaže svoju vještinu. Svastika upitnno gleda pomoćnikovicu: — Koji je sad ovo? — A šta ga znam, jednom smo se negdje upoznali. To ti je neki umjetnik: vajar ili književaiik, ne sjećam se... Šta je onaj? — obraća se pomoćnikovica mužu. — Eh, šta je. Mlati honorare, eto ti šta je! — s mrzovoljnim prezirom reže ga pomoćnik. - A kako ga cijene naši drugovi? — interesuije se svastika i još uvijek ne skida pogled s gosta. A taj pogled ispitivački i neodređen, sve kao da govori: "Pričekajte časak dok vidim ko ste, možda ću vam se i nasmiješiti." Štef bućnu u vodu i već maše rukama. Njegov prijatelj se kezi: — Loše, brate, plivaš — penzionerski. — Uvijek si bio zakeralo. Drugi mi baš vele da dobro plivam. — Lažu, bogami, ništa im ne vjeruj, udebljao si se, brate, previše, ne valja ti to. — Eto ti ga sad! — čudi se ministar, ali je lice njegovog druga tako otvoreno i vedro da se i sam mora nasmijati. Plivaju tako neko vrijeme, sve uz obalu, dok ministar najzad iskreno ne počne da se žali: — Dodijalo mi, druškame, u ovoj gore usidjeličkoj sredini. Nema druge nego da svaki dan idem na opštu plažu, tamo kod vas, ili da se preselim u neko sindikailno odmaralište. — A ne bojiš se, možda, za svoj autoriitet? — lukavo i šeretski ispipava ga umjetnik. Štef nailazi na plićak, ispravlia se i, s gestom čovjeka koji od sebe konačno otresa još neodomaćena uvjerenja o svojoj višoj vrijednosti, srdito se udara u grudi: — E, vala, nikad nisam zazirao od otvorene narodne kritike, pa neću ni sad! Eto, nek mi ljudi u oči, onako izbliza, s korak razmaka. Dok se njih dvojica gube u bučnoj gužvi velike plaže, tamo na maloj terasi vile pomoćnik s blagonaklonim izrazom na licu sluša neko objašnjenje direktora hotela, koji mu se sad obraća kao momentalno najstarijem na čitavoj terasi: — Znate, svi su se razišli, a vi ste sad ovdje najstariji, pa kako vi naredite... — Dobro, dobro, u redu. Najstariji! Pomoćnik se ogleda po skoro pustoj terasi, dublje se zavali u pletenu fotelju i utonu u krupne sanje. Najprije mašta kako mu je umrla žena, a on se oženio ministrovom svastikom, zatim ie i sam postao ministar, pa predsjednik vlade, pa... U slične maštarije, izgleda, zapali su, svaki za se, i ona dvojica pored njega, samo s tom razlikom što je u njhovim sanjama pomoćnik odavno propao i otašao negdje u privredu, a oni se, preko njegovog mjesta, kao preko prve stepenice, penju dalje. Pomalo sanja i ljepuškasta svastika, samo, kao za pakost, nikako ne može da se skrasi i odluči ko će joj biti muž. Izbor je tako veliki i primaimljiv, a ona, na žalost, samo jedna jedina. A velika plaža neobuzdano buči, kliče, pjeva i, remeteći njihove grandomanske planove, burno izražava zadovoljstva i želje svakom pristupačne. Kategorija:Proza Kategorija:BiH književnost